


Medarot High

by agatahikaru



Category: Medabots
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Some shenanigans afoot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatahikaru/pseuds/agatahikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouji realizes how much one hit to the face can really do on the first day of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood and Broken Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Chapters are being written really slow lately, and ive been pretty stuck in writers block lately ;; but hey! Medarot power is always in my heart www!! 
> 
> Anyways, this fic has Ikki and Kouji at age 15, and Hikaru & Joe are in their 20s in college so dont panic da ze

The sound of the bell chime echoed through the school, as students scattered themselves to their next classes. A lot of older students were on the side studying or chatting with friends. 

And then there was Kouji. 

He was a freshman at his new Highschool. He had good grades, he was popular with everyone, but there was just one issue; he had an idiot boyfriend named Ikki. 

He and Ikki used to be rivals as kids. They would constantly bicker over who’s better, or fight over a girl (even if she didn't notice them at all). When Kouji grew older though; his view on Ikki changed. Maybe it was his weird attitude, or his hair which grew ten times longer, or was it just, everything about them.

Guess he wasn't sure how to deal with things at first, though with being in the same highschool as Ikki; it just felt the same.

Kouji ran quickly towards the building where his class was held, and with so many people in his way, he was having trouble trying to squeeze through. Even with such a small framed body, he was trying as hard as he could to pass through without making it a big problem. Plus it didn't seem to help that his hairstyle now was a lot wilder, so it stuck out like a sore thumb. 

When he finally got to the building doors, he tried to adjust his glasses trying to balance the stuff in his arms. Then as he was about to open the door with his free hand, the whole thing swung towards his face with a loud whack.

Crack.

A loud cracking noise was heard from his face, and when Kouji readjusted his focus on what was happening; he saw his glasses cracked completely on the lenses. 

‘A-Ah! Oh my God! Are you okay?!’ A slightly older voice echoed into Kouji’s ears as he perked his head up to see a taller teen standing there. 

He wore a slightly messy outfit, which seemed to compliment their lazily put up ponytail hanging on his shoulders. When they glanced at Kouji to see if he was okay, his whole body jolted in fear. 

Kouji was furious. 

‘Ikki! You idiot!’ Kouji picked up the broken pieces of his glasses on the ground while trembling in anger. When he tried to look back at Ikki, he felt something warm running down his nose. Kouji put down the broken glasses on his lap, and touched his lips. He looked at his hand for a moment, and saw red staining his fingers. 

Shit. He got a nosebleed.

Kouji covered his nose trying to hide the nosebleed, but with so much blood leaking from his fingers, he couldn't avoid it. He started to panic. He tried to pick up his school stuff but he was so embarrassed by what had happened, he couldn't focus on what was in front of him. 

‘O-Oh my God, Kouji I'm so sorry! Here!’ Ikki dug through his pockets and took out a clean cloth. He handed it to Kouji, but Kouji didn’t budge. 

‘Augh! I'm going to be late! The teacher is going lecture me… my goddamn glasses are broken…! And my nose is bleeding!’ Kouji clasped his hands on his face, he didn't care about the blood on his fingers, or his shirt, he just wanted to scream. 

He felt like he was about to cry, his one time in Highschool and he was already about to embarrass himself. He tried to ignore the voices around him, it was like hearing a buzz almost. But somehow, he heard something.

He really wished it would go away, but it just got louder. He tried to move his hands off his face to see, then he felt something grab his hands.

‘Kouji!’ Ikki yelled. 

Kouji stared at the young teen in front of him. Even though he couldn't see anything that clear, he knew Ikki was there. Kouji tried to pull his hands away, but Ikki only let go of one ‘Just listen to me, you need to calm down,’ Ikki squeezed Kouji’s hands tightly as he gazed into Kouji’s eyes. 

‘Don't you have your contacts with you?’ Ikki replied, and Kouji just nodded slowly and responded ‘Y-Yeah, they’re… They’re in my locker…’. 

Ikki sighed in relief as he let go of Kouji’s hands for a moment, and reached his hand towards his face. The handkerchief he had in his hand started to wipe off the excess blood from Kouji’s nose. 

‘Sheesh, I'm sorry for whacking you with the door, and… breaking your glasses’ Ikki chuckled nervously while holding the handkerchief to Kouji’s nostrils. Kouji felt his cheeks burn up as he stared at Ikki. Was he always this cute? Even if he was a blurry blob. 

‘It's okay…. I shouldn't have freaked out like that’ Kouji chuckled lightly as Ikki started to sigh in relief. He let Kouji hold onto the handkerchief on his bleeding nose, and started to gather Kouji’s scattered books on the ground. 

‘Well, as long as I didn't knock you out unconscious it’s okay, but hey we should take you to the nurse’s office, just so your teacher won't freak out seeing all this blood on you,’ Ikki chuckled as he got up from the ground with Kouji’s books on his side. He reached one hand over, and smiled. 

‘I’ll carry you, if you want’ 

Kouji chuckled, he reached over and gently grabbed Ikki’s hand. He got pulled up off the ground and just blushed slightly.

‘I don't think you want to do that, Ikki,’ He looked around at the sudden crowd staring at the two, and when Ikki noticed; he was already as red as a beet.

‘Oh… We should just, get your contacts first, then go to the Nurse’s office together okay?’ 

Kouji nodded as he reached his hand over to Ikki’s and grasped it gently into his ‘Just don't let me hit my face into other things’. 

Ikki nervously chuckled and responded back.

‘How clumsy do you think I am?’


	2. Caught in the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikki catches a certain couple in the nurse's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Had to get this proofread and what not. But here we go www!

After dropping their stuff in the classroom, the two boys headed to the nurse’s office. Kouji was having a hard time adjusting to his contact lenses. He never wore them often, and it just felt strange having them on. But he didn't have a choice, especially with his broken glasses sitting in his desk. 

When they arrived at the nurse’s office, Ikki placed his hand on the door handle, and slowly opened the door. He peeked his head through, and looked around; there was nobody there.

The room had two beds in the corner, with one of them having a curtain surrounding it. There was a desk filled with first aid kits, and labeled medicines (which Ikki and Kouji didn't bother to touch). Ikki walked into the room while holding Kouji’s hand. He lead him to the nurse’s chair and let Kouji sit there for now.

‘Hmm, guess the nurse is out’ Ikki reached towards the desk, and grabbed a box of tissues sitting on the side. He grabbed a handful then handed the cluster to Kouji. Kouji stared at it for a moment, but just sighed and took it without saying anything.

‘You know, I said it before; but I'm really sorry for breaking your nose, and your glasses’ Ikki sat on the edge of the infirmary beds and gazed at Kouji for a brief moment ‘I mean I can get you new ones if you want’ 

Kouji froze. 

He walked towards Ikki’s side, and sat beside him ‘Look, it’s not your fault, it just happened’ Kouji nervously chuckled to himself as he clasped his hands together on his lap ‘Plus, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you’ he turned his head to Ikki and gazed into his eyes. 

‘Haha… Kouji, you idiot..’ Ikki wrapped his arms around Kouji’s neck almost squeezing him against his body. Kouji started to squirm as he realized his nosebleed was getting worse.

‘A-Ah! Geez!’ Kouji yelped as he tried to push Ikki off, before any more blood leaked out. 

Suddenly, within the midst of everything; there was loud thud from beside them, then following a loud hissing noise after that. 

Ikki and Kouji froze for a moment, then turned their attention to the curtained bed. Ikki unwrapped his arms around Kouji’s body, then stood up slowly on his feet.

‘Uh… Is someone there?’ He responded, but there was no answer.

Ikki swallowed hard, then slowly approached the curtained bed with hesitation. He wasn't sure what to expect, maybe it was a student who was sick, or maybe even a ghost. He shuddered at the thought of seeing some spirit on the bed, but he shook his head trying to ignore it. 

He approached the bed without making a sound, then reaching his hand over; he opened the curtain slowly. There was a slight silence, but when he saw who was in there; he immediately gasped. 

There were two guys sitting on the bed in front of Ikki, one had short black hair and a slight cowlick sticking from their forehead. The other person had short brown hair, with a red/blue headband on their forehead (which seemed like it was sliding off) and freckles painted under his eyes. 

But what really caught Ikki’s eyes, was the amount of bruises and bite marks on both their necks, and a large red mark, that was hidden behind the brown haired man's headband

‘I'm going to pretend I didn't see this’ Ikki turned around towards Kouji who was dumbfounded by what was happening.

Kouji stared at them for a moment, then sighed deeply ‘Hikaru, Joe, why are you guys in here anyway?’ He responded. 

Hikaru jumped a bit from the sudden question, but he turned his head towards Kouji with a nervous smile on his face ‘Ah… we were hiding out here, and… We got a little… ‘Carried’ away’ Hikaru glanced at Joe, who just started fidgeting with his fingers as he tried to look away from everyone. 

‘S-Shut up’ Joe covered his face with his hands and groaned loudly into the palm of his hands. Hikaru reached over and patted Joe on the back.

‘Calm down.. We were going to get caught either way’ Hikaru chuckled lightly as he leaned in towards Joe, he kissed him on the forehead and Joe started to blush. 

Kouji flushed red from the sudden affection between Hikaru and Joe, and tried to ignore what he saw. Ikki on the other hand, was already about to yell at the two, but he was probably flustered compared to everyone else.

‘A-Anyways, why the hell are you guys even here?’ Hikaru asked, as Ikki just started to turn red 'K-Kouji had a nosebleed because of me, and then we came in here to get tissues, but we heard a noise...' 

Joe froze. 

He glared at Hikaru beside him and saw Hikaru was trying to not laugh. Joe didnt find it amusing. 

Joe mumbled to himself, as he adjusted the headband on his forehead. Then without thinking, he covered his forehead with one hand. Which Ikki realized what really happened after seeing Joe's reaction.

‘We should… Get going, right Kouji?’ Ikki turned his head towards Kouji, who was dumbfounded by the turn of events. '

What? But we just got here.. And what about my bloody nose?’ Kouji tried to convince Ikki to stay in the room, but Ikki was already about to scream at this point. 

‘K-Kouji, it's fine! Just take the whole tissue box!’ Ikki grabbed Kouji’s hand, and pulled him towards the entrance of the nurse’s office. Kouji was about to say something, but Ikki pulled him out of the room, just before he said something.

The door shut behind them, and Hikaru just stared at the door just realizing what occured. He turned his attention to Joe, and started to chuckle. 

'You should of told them you hit your head' 

Joe didnt say word; but he crawled towards Hikaru, leaned towards him. Joe clasped his hands on Hikaru’s cheeks, and averted his glance to the side 

‘It wasnt my fault, i didnt even know the wall was there when i tried to kiss you...' 

Hikaru laughed for a moment, and stared into Joe's eyes 'You did have them closed...' 

He leaned towards Joe’s face, with his gaze fixated on Joe’s eyes. They were about to press their lips together, when the door to the nurse’s office opened again and they heard someone scream. 

The two turned to the door, and Kouji was standing there; red as a beet. He didnt say anything, but after a second, he started to studder.

‘I- I forgot the tissue box…’ Kouji sped towards the bed, without even glancing at Hikaru and Joe. He grabbed the tissue box sitting on the side of the bed, and started to run out of the room with the door closing behind him.

‘Wow… he took the whole box, just like what you would do' 

‘Hikaru, shut up’


	3. Sweet and Salty Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick change from all the commotion, and maybe a few kisses to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it took so long, but this time its kind of a Beach AU for this chapter and the next so ho ho i hope you guys enjoy!

The loud blaring of Kouji’s alarm clock echoed his room, which Kouji barely moved from, until the alarm started to gradually get louder. He groaned angrily as he reached his arm over to turn off his alarm. But with his face buried in the mattress; he couldn't see a thing. 

He felt like he was hitting almost everything on that tableside. But, even with little strength to move around, he couldn't even find his clock.

After a minute of struggling, he slammed the snooze button, and slowly sat up on his bed. Rubbing his eyes, he reached over to the tableside, and grabbed his old pair of glasses.

He put on his glasses quickly, then turned his head towards his alarm clock. It was only 7 o'clock. And it was on a Saturday morning.

The whole week had been stressful for Kouji. His other pair of glasses broke (due to a certain someone), he saw two older college kids possibly making out in the nurse’s office, he had a terrible nose bleed, and now, he was already awake on a goddamn Saturday morning.

Kouji fell back on his bed and just groaned loudly ‘Ah… i should just go back to sleep..’ he closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. He wished he could just forget what had happened, but just as he was about to drift off; he heard his phone ring. 

His ringtone was just as loud as ever, but Kouji never bothered to change it since most of the time, it made a good alarm. He struggled to reach for his phone beside his alarm clock, but after a second he just gave up and sat up on his bed. 

His smartphone kept blaring the same ringtone over and over, which Kouji felt he should of changed it by now. And the burning light from his phone, just felt like it was burning his eyes, due to how dark it was in his room. 

When Kouji finally grabbed his phone, he squinted at the caller ID for a second. He sighed in frusteration when he realized who was calling. 

It was Ikki. 

He pressed the answer button, and placed the phone against his ear ‘The hell do you want? It's 7 in the morning…’ he could feel his heart racing from how annoyed he was before, but after a second, he heard Ikki speak. 

‘Ah, sorry, I shouldn't be calling… but are you busy today?’ 

Busy? What was Ikki even asking. 

Kouji relaxed himself on his bed and narrowed his eyes ‘What? Why are you asking me this at 7 am in the morning?’ he responded, but all he got from the other side was Ikki chuckling to himself awkwardly. 

‘What? Is it bad for your boyfriend to call you?’  
Kouji rolled his eyes at the comment, then just continued the conversation.

‘Anyway… So what time do you want to meet…?’ 

‘How about now?’

Kouji widen his eyes in surprise at the sudden response ‘Excuse me? I just woke up’ 

‘So? I’m outside your apartment right now’ 

‘Huh?!’ 

Kouji stood up from his bed, and sped towards the window; he drew the curtains open. He glanced around outside, then saw Ikki standing there. He was waving at Kouji when he noticed him, but Kouji only stared at him with a burnt out expression on his face. He immediately closed the curtains, and all he heard was Ikki sounding confused through his phone, but Kouji ended up ignoring it. 

He lowered his phone down for a bit, and sighed deeply. He was too tired for this. He sat down on the ledge of his bed then placed the phone against his ear and spoke softly. 

‘Okay, where do you want to go then?...’. 

\----  
After a frusterating moment of booking it to the train station, almost missing their train, then sleeping the whole time on the train. They finally got to their stop without any worries. 

Kouji blocked his eyes from the sunlight with his arm, as he glanced around the area. There was the sound of waves, the smell of salt in the air, people chatting amongst each other, and finally, just the warm sand beneath his shoes. 

‘Ahh!! The Beach is so nice!’ Ikki sprawled his arms out, and yelled with all his might. People around him were laughing at him for the sudden reaction, and some just staring at him awkwardly. 

‘Let's just... find a spot to sit on…’ Kouji blushed furiously, as he grabbed Ikki’s hand without hesitation, and dragged him off. 

Kouji never went to the beach often. He would always remember how many times he got sunburnt as a kid, and his caretaker would always rub aloe lotion on him to ease the pain. Then as Kouji got older, he got uncomfortable going out with his bare chest out. 

It wasn’t like, he was afraid of showing skin, it’s just that he disliked people having to be like ‘Oh you’re so skinny’ or ‘Gosh you look so pale and gross’. But the worst, was when they would laugh at him for acting ‘girly’ at how he would hide his chest away from everyone to even see. 

He absolutely hated that. 

Kouji pulled Ikki further into the beach, where a lot of people had settled down in the sun-lit areas though, the shaded areas were more crowded. But after a while of finding a spot, they settled near some giant rocks which had decent shade, and it was a bit far away from all the commotion. Kouji sat down on the warm sand and sighed in relief.

‘I'm surprised you wanted to go here…’ Kouji turned his head to Ikki, who was just putting away the stuff that he brought with him ‘Yeah! I thought… Since school's been crazy, why not just go here..?’ Ikki grinned happily to himself as he sat next to Kouji ‘Besides, when was the last time we went out on a date since school started?’  
Kouji blushed, and turned his head away. 

‘Ah, shut up… I've been busy’ Kouji adjusted his glasses, and started to press his lips together awkwardly. Ikki chuckled, then wrapping his arm around Kouji’s neck, he leaned in towards the young teen and kissed his cheek. 

‘It's okay, we can have fun swimming and stuff together!’ Ikki let go of Kouji, and stood up on his feet. He started to remove his hoodie, when he noticed Kouji seemed a bit upset. 

‘Mm? What's wrong?’ He asked, but Kouji only groaned at the question. Ikki sat back down next to Kouji and grabbed his hand gently, ‘Is something wrong?’

Kouji didn't say anything, but after a minute of thinking; he sighed, ‘Look, I… Have a confession to make’ Kouji pulled his hand away from Ikki and hugged his knees against his chest. 

He took a deep breath in and started to talk, ‘I hate how my body looks… It’s so skinny and small, and everytime I look at it in the mirror, I just want to cry, and I’m afraid people will make fun of me because of it… I just… Wished I was more confident to do things… even if I am... Like this’ Kouji breathed in slowly and bite his lips.

‘I-I'm sorry, I really didn’t want to ruin this trip.. And look at me now, I sound like an idiot.’ he closed his eyes for a moment, as the guilt kept burning through his mind. His chest felt tight as he sat there, and it felt hard to breathe; until he heard Ikki’s voice

‘You don’t sound stupid’

Kouji lifted his head from his knees, and faced Ikki, who was just smiling at him, with his eyes shining in the sunlight. 

‘There’s nothing wrong with that, I mean… I'm like that too, but we're still here together, and we can have fun even if we aren't swimming, right?’ Ikki grabbed Kouji’s hands again and gently squeezed them.

‘And you know what, I will kick those people for making fun of you! Because you’re the prettiest person here!’ Ikki froze for a moment, and once he realized what he said out loud; he started to burn up.

‘Ah, that sure came out… weird…’ Ikki didn't let go of Kouji’s hand, but he just started to look away from Kouji, due to the awkwardness. Kouji blinked a few times, and started to chuckle, ‘You say the silliest things…’

‘I know’ Ikki grinned, then gazing into the young man’s eyes, they both leaned in closer towards each other. But as they were about to kiss, something whacked Ikki on the head, making Ikki let go of Kouji from the impact. He looked around to figure out what it was, and after a second, he saw a beach ball rolling across the sand. 

‘Oh! I’m sorry! Did anybody get hurt?’ 

He turned around to see who the person was, but then he saw who was walking towards them, his expression fell ‘God damn it… Not again’ Ikki stood up on his feet, and turned to face the couple walking towards them.

It was Hikaru and Joe. 

They were wearing the same type of hoodies as Ikki and Kouji’s, but they were shirtless underneath showing their chests. But from looking at them, Ikki noticed Hikaru had a large scar on his chest (which he didn't say anything about). The two were wearing black swimming shorts, but Hikaru’s had red designs on them, and Joe’s was just a simple black one with red/blue outlines on it. 

The couple stopped in front of Ikki and Kouji, and Hikaru just started to chuckle awkwardly. ‘Oh geez, why do we always meet at the weirdest places?’ Hikaru commented, but Ikki was blushing and squeezed the beach ball in his hands.

‘I don't know, but you guys need to stop following us’ Ikki turned his head to the side trying to avoid the couple’s glance and just sighed. ‘Hey, I'm only here because my work told me to work a stand here…’ Hikaru turned his head towards Joe, and smiled.

‘But I have Joe here, since he's helping me out’ Hikaru leaned in towards Joe and pecked his lips on Joe’s cheek ‘Well, who wouldn't be here? I get to see you right?’ Joe kissed back making Hikaru blush. 

‘You two have to stop flirting so much in front of us’ 

‘Speak for yourself, you two were about to- oof!’ Hikaru felt something hit his shoulder, he turned to the side at Joe, who was just whistling like nothing happened. Joe had clearly hit him, but he didn't even say a word after that. 

Ikki glared at the couple; he sure hoped he wouldn't turn out like this with Kouji. ‘Anyway, do you want to visit our stand? We’re selling food there so if you guys want anything...’ Joe wrapped his arm around Hikaru’s neck and pulled him towards his body.

He squeezed him a bit, making Hikaru turn blue ‘Just come and visit us, okay?’ Joe pulled Hikaru and walked away from Ikki and Kouji; and somehow it looked like Hikaru was trying to get out of Joe’s grip, but he couldn't even budge his arm off. 

Ikki and Kouji watched them go off with cold sweat dripping down the back of their necks, ‘Adults are so weird…’ Ikki sighed. 

‘Haha.. I guess so. Hey, Ikki’ 

‘Mmm?’ Ikki turned his attention to Kouji, but was greeted with Kouji right in his face, ‘W-Woah’ Ikki gasped as he tried to step back from Kouji, but he didn't avoid Kouji’s gaze. 

Ikki always liked how strangely pretty Kouji was, like it wasn’t just his eyes that caught Ikki’s attention, it was just, that round face, the smoothness of his skin, the taste of sugar that always coated Kouji’s lips every time they kissed, and that faint odor of Kouji’s hair that always smelled like flowers. 

Kouji wrapped his arms around Ikki’s neck, and pulled him towards his face. The ball was still sitting between them, but they could still touch their lips together even if it was for a second. The kiss tasted interesting, it was salty, but it suddenly turned sweet just for a moment. 

Kouji pulled away, with his lips shining a bit from the kiss, then without breaking his gaze from Ikki, he started to chuckle ‘You taste sweet… but it's kinda salty… but it's really nice’ 

‘Yeah? You know what else is nice?’ Ikki responded, making Kouji raise his eyebrows at the sudden question.

‘What?’ 

‘Looking at your cute face’ 

Kouji covered his mouth trying not to laugh, and just pushed Ikki away ‘Oh my god, stop that! you’re just as bad as Hikaru and Joe flirting!’ Kouji grabbed the beach ball from Ikki’s hands and pulled himself away from Ikki. He ran to the side, and without thinking, threw the ball right at Ikki’s face. 

It wasn't a hard hit, but Ikki could feel his face burning from the sudden impact, and yet, all he could do was laugh. 

‘Holy shit, that was a terrible throw’ Ikki picked up the beach ball on the sand, and smirked ‘You need to try harder, Kouji’ 

‘Haha..! How about you try harder at kissing me? Mister Salty Lips’ 

‘Oh shut up!’ Ikki was about to throw the ball at Kouji, but without realizing, he saw Kouji run towards him with a smile on his face. 

The beach ball ended up flying in the air at this point (due to Kouji accidently knocking Ikki to the to the ground). But they wrapped their arms around each other and just chuckled. Kouji kissed Ikki’s face all over, and even if it tasted salty at first, he still savoured it until it turned sweet, just like sugar.


End file.
